What's Love Got to do with it
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Summary: Sasuke is living in a fake world. Everything around him is falling apart. Can a stranger help him put everything together or will just let it crumble. OCxSasuke, Sasunaru, ItaNaru, onside ItaHida
1. Chapter 1

Wakana: Yo everyone, I'm Wakana! This will be the author's first story for the SasuNaru universe! So make some noise for the one and only….KnightLelouch!

KnightLelouch: That you for that lovely introduction Wakana. And thank you for coming and reading my story it feels me warmth. Right now I am on a mission to write for fanfiction sections that are highly neglected. Even though this section needs no help, I've always wanted to write a fanfiction for this section! So please read, enjoy, and leave a review.

Summary: Sasuke is living in a fake world. Everything

What's Love Got to do with it!

The air was cold and bitter, the freezing rain pounded down on the city roofs and concrete streets as people scattered for shelter. Inside a bar on one of the not so friendly parts of town, the sound of blues filled the air along with the hazing scent of alcohol and sour feelings.

In a booth on the other side of bar sat a cold individual, taking a sip of his drink scanning the area like he did on these types of nights. His dark, raven hair seemed to shine even in the dimmed place, his icy coal eyes watched the individuals of the bar as they conversed or listened to the sad yet soothing music while drinking their sorrows away. Looking at his watch he found it to be pretty late, it was past one, he should have been at home hours ago, but that was the old him.

The old him would have been at home early ready to embrace the love of his life, the light of his life, the meaning of his existence, but again that was the old him. Taking one last gulp of his drink, letting the alcohol work its way down his throat before paying and leaving the bar to return "home".

Getting into his car he made his way back to the home he shared with his "lover" a bit of disdain in his stomach to go back to the one he used to love. Making his way down the high lite streets, the bright lights of the city buildings and street lamps always gave him a headache on these kinds of nights.

He drove until he got to his home in a well gated area, it was nice he guessed and well guarded, just like a prison only cleaner. Making his way up to the complex he lived in, he parked his car in the garage before making his way into the building and heading into the elevator. He waited until he reached the correct floor before exciting into the hallway. Each step he took made his nausea worse, deep inside he didn't want to be here, in the apartment, with that person there was to many secret's especially on his end.

As he stood in front of the much hated area, he couldn't help but think back to better times when he couldn't wait to be home and be welcomed back in warm arm that made his problems seem to melt away. Taking a deep breath he inserted his key into the lock, slowly turning it listening as the lock clicked open before stepping into the apartment closing the door. Turning on the light he walked into the roomy space, the whole apartment was a cream and blue color with matching furniture it was in terms luxurious.

With a deep sigh he sat down on the large light blue couch, sinking into the cushions, he took off his shoes before laying his head back looking at the ceiling, slowly his eyes started to close. Then a silent yet tired yawn assaulted his ears, looking to the bedroom area, a figure exited the hallway, the figure was wearing a large oversized rob, obviously his, his sun kissed tanned skin seemed worn but still healed a glow to it. His golden hair brighter than the sun seemed a bit wild, he watched as the person rubbed his eyes before staring tired at him while giving a tired smile. Those sapphire eyes with the deepest blue he had ever seen stared at him, "Sasuke, your home late, what took you so long?" he said making his way toward the couch where the raven haired man sat. "Hn...I was doing some last minute work and lost track of time", he said in an emotionless tone. "Why didn't you call me" he took a seat next to Sasuke, "I was worried sick about you" he said moving hair out his face before leaning in placing a kiss on his cheek, Sasuke's face didn't seem to change at the contact. Once the warm lips were removed the golden haired man got up from his position and sat himself down on the others wrapping his arms loosely around the others neck. "Sasuke what's wrong? You seem so...upset" he looked at the other who just looked down abit before looking him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you a question, Naru-chan" he almost forced the last part out abit but kept a calm demeanor, "What?" the other looked at him curiously. "Do you love me" he asked watching the other who seemed to contemplate the answer, a frown was trying to form on his face, "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you teme" he added the nickname he had given him as children. "Seriously what's wrong Sasuke?" he rubbed the others face carefully, caressing the pale skin with his palm, "Hn...Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just tired" He said picking himself and his lover up bridal style making his way into the bedroom setting the petite blond on the bed.

As he changed into his night clothes he could hear the blond male rustling the sheets humming a soft tune to himself. Once dressed for bed he turned around to see the blond had changed into an oversized night shirt, the fabric hung of his shoulder revealing tanned skin. Sasuke slowly got into the bed pulling the covers over his legs before turning out the light near his bed. Only minutes after settling in he felt a warmth cuddle into his side, looking down he saw that Naruto had cuddle next to him, his head resting on his chest soft snoring filled the large room.

Sasuke remand awake watching the other rest so peacefully while a battle of emotions raced inside of him. His mind was fighting his heart, how long could he pretend? How long could he live this lie, that everything was fine? That he didn't see what he saw, that the love of his life had betrayed him.

Soon enough he forced himself to sleep, tomorrow the lie would continue. It had to for his sanity sake.

The neck few days appeared to work in sequence, he would get up, eat the breakfast his lover made him before he went to do "errands" or meet his friends, than he would go to work and go through the motions of dealing with employees and paperwork that he would try to finish ahead of time and then go to meetings with the absolute vain of his existence, the other half of his disdain of the world. Every second he spent with him made his blood pressure boil that it would make lava feel like summer heat. He hated his brother; he hated him with a passion. After the long winded meetings Sasuke usually needed either a quick smoke before going about his day. The week went on the same way and he let it, stressing out and returning to a home of deceit and doubt.

Now it was Saturday, today was the most relaxed day in the week for Sasuke. He told Naruto that he had to work late or there was an emergency he had to attend to and usually he would believe him like nothing was wrong like it was just another day. He drove up to his regular place it was late when he arrived to his haven away from his lie of a life.

After getting passed the bouncer, he walked up to his regular spot at the booth in the middle of bar. He sat in his usual spot letting the stresses of the week sink away. "Hello cutie. What can I get you?" Sasuke looked at the owner of the voice, the waitress had long silver platinum hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing a long sleeve cotton white shirt and tight black jeans that stopped over his ankles, finishing off the uniform was a pair of black dress shoes. "Whiskey on the rocks" he said in a monotone voice, "Aw why so blue?" the waitress said writing down his order. "Hn", he said staring at the server before they gave him a caring smile and left to get the others order.

Sasuke watched the server walk away to get his order, he had to admit she was pretty cute. Soon the server brought Sasuke his drink giving him a flirting smile and wink before walking off. Sasuke didn't know why but there was something about the server that made him feel calm inside. Taking a sip of his drink he was brought out his thoughts by the vibration on his phone. Looking at the caller id he frowned but answered it anyway.

"Itachi, what do you want?" he said messaging the bridge of his nose; "Now little brother, can't an older brother call to say hi to his little brother" he swore he heard the other snicker on the other end. "Yes, but you only call when you want something. Now what the hell do you want?" he sneered out. "Calm down otouto, I'm merely the messenger".

"Hn, then what's the message" he said annoyance in his voice, "Say please", "Fuck you, I'm hanging up".

"Alright otouto, learn a sense of humor. I just called to tell you that Naruto-kun will be home late tonight", he said waiting for the other to respond, "And why couldn't he call and tell me this himself?" he said in an emotionless yet cautious voice, "Hn, he said he didn't want to disturb your work so he called me to relay the message" he finished. "Bye, Itachi" not waiting for the other to respond he quickly closed his phone "Bastard" he put the phone back in his pocket.

The server soon came up to his table with two drinks and a full bottle of liquor on their tray. He set down the drinks before taking a seat next to the sour raven feeling the dark aura surrounding him telling everyone and everything to stay clear if they valued their lives. The silver haired individual stared happily at the raven just seemed to stare at him with a mixture of bitterness and confusion at the actions of the individual.

"So what's your name?" the server said laying his chin on his folded hands still staring with silver gray eyes at the irate Uchiha. "Hn" Sasuke breathed out trying to get the other to leave him alone. "Well my name is Shumima but my friends call me Ekizochikku Gin (exotic silver)" said in a happy sing song voice. Sasuke gave a quick sigh before staring at the individual. "Look miss, no offense but I'm not interested" the other just looked at him confusedly before a series of chuckles and giggles escaped their lips making the Uchiha's eye twitch "What's so funny" he said in an almost demanding voice, "You…(giggle)…you…you…(giggle)" she just kept giggling and laughing, "I what?" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. The individual stopped her laughing before wiping a fake tear from their eye. "You called me miss".

"How is that funny?" he looked at her curiously, "Because Kawaii-chan, I'm a boy" he said watching as the Sasuke make a surprised look well surprised as an Uchiha could get. Sasuke mouth almost hung open there was no possible way that he was a boy. Not only did he have a feminine face and skin, but he had curves and almost no muscle mass, just a thin, curvy figure.

"You're…a…boy?" he said in disbelief, "Hm, if you don't believe me I could take you in the back and show you" he said with a smile. "How do you even know I swing that way" he to trick the other something about them made Sasuke feel weird. "Well even if you don't swing that way, which you do" he leaned in close to Sasuke, "Theirs no man I can't turn" he whispered seduction present in his voice.

"Are you a prostitute" the statement made the silver haired individual laugh, "No I'm not a prostitute" he said. "Than what are you" Sasuke asked.

"Just curious" he smiled at the other, "So what's your name?" he asked again trying to get an answer out of him. "Sasuke Uchiha" he said in an emotionless voice hoping the other would leave him alone. "Are you single?"

"You just don't beat around the bush" Sasuke was still annoyed at the guys persistence, but found it oddly amusing, "But no I'm not single, yet" he mumbled the last part hoping the other would not hear. "Let me guess their cheating on you" the other said in a sympathetic voice.

"How…", he stared at him in disbelief, "Did I know that, I've worked here long enough to know what's weighing on someone's heart" he said watching as the others face shifted back to a mutual mask trying to hide his emotions. "So do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" he asked nonchalantly a smile still on his face. Sasuke just stared at the individual, "I'll take that as a no. I get off in fifteen minutes will talk", with that he walked back to his job not giving the other time to answer. True Sasuke was going to spend the rest of the night here or go home and work, but even if he had nothing to do why would he want to spend the night with someone he just met.

"Ready to go Sasuke-kun", he said in an over ecstatic voice, Sasuke looked over the effeminate boy, he was now wearing his hair down, he wore a tight fighting black tank top that stopped above his stomach revealing his belly button, black denim jeans that curved his girlish figure, a gray denim jacket that was cut almost as short as his shirt, finally a pair of wedged silver shoes adorned his petit feet.

"Go where?" before he got an answer he found himself dragged out of the club until they reached a silver porche, Shumima unlocked the vehicle putting his bag in the back before almost jumping into the driver's seat starting up the car, before turning towards a un-phased raven who kept his signature scowl. "Well aren't you getting in Sasuke-kun" he said patting the seat, Sasuke said nothing turning his head away from the other, Shumima just smiled on before reaching over grabbing the other's arm pulling him into the vehicle giving him no time to react before the scare started speeding down the streets.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" the Uchiha yelled at him adjusting himself in the seat glaring at the teen as he drove from the club. "I'm taking you out Sasuke-honey" he smiled searching the radio for a good station. "You do know this is considered kidnapping" he looked at the other male still looking for a radio station stopping on station.

"Yo everyone! Is your favorite DJ of the hour any hour, I am DJ Wakana!"

The sound of record scratch echoed through the background signaling the beginning of the show.

"Today is viewer hot topic weekend. Where the listener's give us today's topic and the most voted topic of the week is….. (Drum roll)…whoa…today's topic is CHEATER'S. So if ya the cheater or cheated let us hear ya.

A dark theme echoes in the background

"Okay our first voice comes from PinkBlossom from Konoha, PinkBlossom"

"Um DJ Wakana, I have a friend, she's been seeing this guy for about a month now and it's gotten really intense. The thing is the guy is married with like a wife and kids. Should I tell her?

"PinkBlossom if you're a true friend you let her know she's dating a committed man and do it quick before the wife finds out or she'll have much worse to deal with. Okay are neck caller is HumanSpider from Sound district, HumanSpider or you a cheater or cheated?

"Yo Wakana, I been dating this chick since high school, I'm in college now, a few months back I found out the bitch cheated on me with my best friend and his brother. I confronted her and she totally denied it and now she's pregnant. I have serious doubts the baby's mine, so I broke it off. I will not have some two faced bitch pin a child on me.

"Well all power to ya! If she cheated than it's her problem! And I would recommend investing in a paternity test."

Wakana: Okay so our next caller is….

Sasuke turned the dial turning the radio station off, "Ah what's wrong Sasuke-kun", the silver haired teen said in a sing song voice watching as the Uchiha turned and glared out the window. "You know your face will freeze like that if you keep scowling like that." He said focusing back on his driving.

The car kept going until that reached an apartment complex, it wasn't anything to extravagant or anything too low maintenance. The silver car pulled into its parking area before the engine was turned off and the car went quite. The silver haired individual got out of the car, followed by a cautious, yet still firm Uchiha. They made their way into the building before getting into the elevator and heading up. Once they reached the top floor, which was the penthouse suite, they exited the elevator and went into the giant room. The room was almost as big as Sasuke's whole house, the living room was immaculate, the furniture and art worked that decorated the large room looked very expensive. The room was decorated in tints of silver and other colors; Shishuma put his stuff down near the table, before setting down on the couch and began removing his shoes.

All of a sudden a though popped into Sasuke's head, how could a bartender/waiter…waitress? How could they afford a place like this? "Are you just going to sit there and look surprised or are you going to come and sit next to me?" he said patting on the space next to him on the silver couch. Sasuke slowly removed his shoes and sat down next to the silver haired individual, who looked at him with a happy-go-lucky grin that made Sasuke abit weary.

The two sat in silence for a bit before one of them decided to break the silence, "So Sasuke-kun what do you think?" he said watching as the Uchiha eyebrow lifted, "Hn".

"I meant what do you think about the room, I decorated it myself", he said with an almost proud smile, Sasuke's face remained impassive as the other talked, he began to talk about color schemes and other stuff the Uchiha wasn't interested in at that moment. His mind was thinking back to his lover, he kept wondering if what Itachi said was true or was he just saying that as a ruse to disguise that he and his Naruto, yes he said his, were doing something that made Sasuke's heart sink.

Seeing the Uchiha wasn't listening he decided to sneak into the kitchen and grab them something to drink. It was a few minutes when Sasuke noticed his host was missing and decided you look around the living room. He looked at the many pictures of what appeared to be family members and friends that hung about his wall. One of the pictures was him posing with a red haired girl, both striking a pose for the camera. Another one was him and other girl who looked exactly like him, except she had black hair and looked as though she was about to kill him.

Going toward the mantel that hung over the fire place he noticed many pictures of him receiving awards and posing with other individuals, some Sasuke knew as high end people. But one picture stood out from the rest, it was a photo encased in a gold frame. In the picture were three children, looking up smiling at the camera. The two older kids, identical to each other looked up happily at the person holding the camera. The smaller child sitting in the middle, with large, curious eyes that seemed to draw Sasuke in, looked up at the one taking the picture. Small hands reaching up as if to grab the camera, their mouth making an o shape adding to the cute curious look.

"You know that's my favorite picture", a voice came making the Uchiha put the frame back before turning to see Shishuma standing at his side holding two glasses of what appeared to be wine. He gave one of the glasses to Sasuke, before picking the golden frame. "This picture reminds me of happier times, this was when me and my two sisters were out playing out in the garden area with our mother"

He began to smile, "The one on the right is my older sister and the little girl you see was my little sister", he smile slowly started to fade until it was nothing more than a small, sad smile. "Was", Sasuke said looking at the silver haired individual stare at the individual. "Yes, was, but…not…how do I put this?", he said setting down the picture and sitting back on the couch.

"She's not dead, but she's not alive either", he sipped abit of his wine, "She's still breathing, but she can't open her eyes", he said. Sasuke sat next to the other male, not knowing what to say. "Oh no look at me, I've gone and upset this nice night by talking about my problems", he said scratching the back of his head giving Sasuke a goofy smile.

Sasuke made a small smile, but quickly undid it so the other wouldn't see. Suddenly he felt a buzzing noise coming from his pocket. He pulled out the small, black device looking other the message he had just received. He gave a low grunt before closing the small the device, putting it back in his pocket.

"Leaving so soon Sasuke-kun?" he said drinking the last of his wine, watching as he put his shoes on hesitantly, before standing in front of the door, 'did he really have to go?", he thought before he felt something brush against him. "I'll drive you back home", he said opening the door.

It was a quite ride home for the most part, Sasuke keep glancing back at the silver haired male, even after spending time with the individual was beginning feel something toward the other male. He didn't know what it was and he didn't know if he wanted to know what the feeling was. All he knew that it was something he hadn't felt in a while.

After giving Shishuma directions they arrived at his home, he heard the other whistle at the size of the apartment building, but Sasuke it was nothing special. After stopping in front of the complex, Sasuke casually exited the silver car. To his surprise the other male had also exited the car and was walking next to him. "What are you doing?" he said looking at the male, "I'm you to the door, it's polite", he said happily as they stopped at the apartment entrance.

As Sasuke turned to say good-bye to the other, he felt something warm against his cheek. The other male a taken an opportunity and decided to kiss the Uchiha on the check. After the kiss ended the silver haired male ran back toward the car waving goodbye happily to Sasuke before getting in his car and pulling off.

Sasuke stood there for what seemed like hours, his hand touching where the other had kissed him. So many questions were going through his mind, but at that moment he felt almost…happy.

…to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Hello, everyone thank you for reading my first SasuNaru story!

Shishuma: I'm so proud of you author-sama! (hugs author)

Mew: Me too! (joins hug)

A/N: Please leave a review it's what gives us authors the will to write. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Love Got to do with it: Chapter 2: 525,600 Minutes, It Ends Tonight

-Twelve Months Later-

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure…measure a year? How do you measure waking up alone to an empty bed, going to a park watching a sunset that reminds you of something or someone who's gone, or in laughter you no longer hear.

Sasuke Uchiha pondered those thoughts everyday since that day; he sat alone in the room he once shared with his fiancé. The shades were drawn shut preventing even the tiniest shred of sunlight from entering the gray area. This place was no longer a home it was a tomb, his tomb. Trapped forever with sweet and bitter memories he tried so hard to protect only to have them crumble at his feet.

Sasuke lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, how many times he had come home and looked at that ceiling. Even after a year he still couldn't wrap his mind around it, he still remembered that day, he could never forget it. Everytime he closed his eyes those memories flashed in his mind, that feeling entered his heart and threatened to destroy his very being.

Sasuke pushed himself up, his body sore from the lack of movement for such a long time. He knew that these feelings would not disappear; he knew he had to do something about it and he knew it had to be soon. Sasuke moved his body out of bed with only one thought in his mind as he made his way into the shower. After a long shower he got dressed, it was casual but nice. He wore a long sleeved blacked t-shirt, with a turtle neck, a pair of neatly pressed blue jeans and some new, black gym-shoes he had bought but never got a chance to wear. Going into his closet he went into the safe he kept hidden in the far back away from direct view. Getting out his key and pushing a few codes he buttons he opened the steal box. Reaching inside through various papers and other jewelry, in the far back was a small black box. Grabbing it and closing the steal case, he went to desk writing a brief letter and leaving it on the newly made up bed, before he left out of the room. The sky was becoming dimmer and dimmer as he made his way to his destination.

It was now night, the moon illuminated the dark sky as stars glimmered like freshly polished jewels as they illuminated of the stilled waters that brushed against the unmoving sand. A lone body sat amongst the grains letting the water brush up against his body, his shoes left forgotten behind him, his footprints long since watched away with the tide. He let the cooling water caress his face as it came and went; on his back he held the gem to the sky, letting the moon shine throught the deep blue sapphire. It was starting to get cold, the fall like breeze brushed and nib at pale skin as soulless eyes just stared at the night sky. Nibble fingers fiddled with the piece of jewelry caressing the golden metal band. Tonight…this night it would all end and he could wake up from this nightmare. He was truly alone, he had no one, and it was nights like this he wished he could go back.

As the tide continued to push and pull, water soothing striking his face Sasuke felt at ease like he could just sleep. Getting from his soothing position until he now faced the sea, he looked out at the calm waters and just wished he could just sleep. Reaching into his pocket Sasuke pulled out a small white, label less bottle, opening it he poured a couple of pills into his numbing hands shuffling them around in his palm. Those small pills were his way out, his escape from the hell he was dealt. It was sad really, but truly what else did he have to live for, he had no one. Taking the first pill in his mouth he swallowed the small tablet letting he flow down into his throat until it rested in his stomach. The drug was beginning to take effect, Sasuke body become more lax as he set back onto his elbows. He knew he would be asleep soon, so taking the rest of the pills packing them into his month before taking a hard swallow. It took a while to get all the pills down at once, but soon that was made no problem to him, not anymore. He let himself fall back onto the sand, letting his eyes adjust to the sky. If he was going to end it he wanted to go looking and being at someplace beautiful.

His body was felt so lose and numb, he swore he could hear his heart pump and beat slowly in his ears, each pulse like a slow drum beat that never skipped. The world around him began to move slower and slower, as Sasuke's mind started slipping further and further into oblivion. Memories of his life played like a slideshow right before his eyes.

He remembered his mom putting Band-Aid's on his cuts after he fell of his bike. And the times she read stories to him before he went to bed. And the times she wanted him to eat sweets and he did, he just couldn't say no to her. He loved his mother.

'Mother, how I wished you were here now. You would love me'

He remembered little about his father, they had some good times when he had time for him. He remembered on time his mother had got him to take us to the fair and his dad let him sit on his shoulders so he could see all the floats.

'You may not have had much time for me, but you were a…decent father figure'

He flashbacked to his days in school, graduation, becoming CEO of his father's company ,memories were the ones of him and Naruto, all those days and nights spent together, all the dates they went on and their work together, now are just distant memories.

After the last bits of memories flew past his mind Sasuke slowly let his eyes close, the world becoming dark and distant. At least he got to look up at the sky, the moon hanging above him. He never noticed at beautifully I glowed until now. His heart thumped a few more times, he could hear it slowly coming to a halt.

'Sasuke?' he swore he heard something

'Sasuke!' he swore he heard someone calling his name, it felt so near and distant, maybe it was the drug. It had to be the drug, who would be calling his name.

As his world became blurry he swore he felt someone fall near his side and was shaking him. The voice sounded so frail calling for him, each word becoming more and more distant until everything just stopped.

'Thump', "What was that?"

'Thump', "There it is again"

Eyes slowly opened, to reveal a white ceiling, 'Was it all a dream or…where was he?"

As dark eyes opened further letting his eyes adjusted to the light, he let them wonder around if he was dead this was a weird after life. He could make out the walls coated in a white paint, looking to his right he saw a window with the shade drawn, looking to his other side he saw what he recognized as a heart monitor that slowly registered the Uchiha's breath as a mask hook tightly around the males head pumped life giving oxygen into his body.

Taking in more of his surrounding's he had little time to register before he heard the sound of the door opening. Suddenly there was someone leaning over him, this person had long shoulder length black hair, wearing a long white lab coat and white shrubs. Red and green stared into confused coal eyes as he slowly wrote something's down on his chart, before looking back at him.

"It good to see your awake, do you know where you are?" a deep baritone voice asked

"A…a hospital?" he said abit unsure

"That's right, and do you know how got here?" he asked the raven haired boy

"Was I…was I in an accident or something?" the raven haired b male asked

"Not exactly, your body went into shock from all the pills you tried to swallow" he said pulling at a device shining it into each of his eyes. "You would have been dead had we not been called when we did", he said writing down more notes. "Now can you tell me why you were on the beach taking a large amount of pills?" he asked the patient who gave him a sad and confused look.

"Beach...Pills?...I…I don't…" he murmured through the mask his breathing a bit deep as he stared at the black haired doctor, who gave him a worried look.

"Tell me, do you know today's date or time?" he asked watching as the male slowly shook his head making the doctor groan. "Tell me your name?" he asked waiting for the patient to answer as he seem to stare into space trying to find the right answer before shaking his head to the older doctor. After a moment of thinking the older doctor went into the hallway, the male could hear him talking to someone outside, before the door opened again reveling a women with green hair held with two pig-tails on the side.

She was wearing the same lab coat as the taller male standing beside her; she adjusted her classed before staring down at the dazed patient. "From what my colleague has told me you seem to be having difficulty with your memory" she said as hazy eyes stared up at her. "According to your detox you consumed a large amount of sleeping pills before going into anaplastic shock" she said looking over the charts in her hand, "Had we not been called when we did you would have died from overdose"

"But it appears that when you passed out you stop breathing which caused some mild brain damage" she said looking back down at the dazed male, "The best thing for you right now is bed rest, will run so more diagnoses we your body has recovered" with that she and the male doctor left from the patients room letting him rest.

"So what should we do about him, " the taller male said as they walked down the busy hallways of the hospital. "Hm…first we need to secure the situation, keep all media away from this. That last thing we need is the media catching wind of the situation. Furthermore we need to make sure the staff keep quiet about the patient" she said sternly looking at the taller male, "That won't be a problem their legally bound to keep quiet during this kinds of ordeals" he said.

Soon they had reached Ekira's office, entering before locking the door. Ekira made her way to her desk while the he accomplice took a seat on a long green couch that set off to the side. "So…do you ever regret it" she said looking at the male as he removed the mask he wore over the lower half of his face concealing his hidden affliction. "Hm" he said at her question, "Do you ever regret leaving your old job?" she said watching as the other gave her a small smirk, "Hasn't crossed my mind, I don't think about unnecessary things" he said in a low voice, "Really" she said now sitting on the older males thighs one leg on each side.

Red and green stared into emerald green eyes, "Hm…aren't you being a little unprofessional right now" he said rubbing her check, "I mean we are at work and as far as I can tell still on duty" he said almost sarcastically as she gave he a pouty look. "You weren't saying that a few days ago working after hours" he rebounded placing her head on his shoulders while his arm wrapped around her petit waist pulling her closer.

And as their bodies became close and they began to snuggle against on another; a series of knocks on the door stopped the moment they were having. Ekira composed herself getting of the others lap before making her way to the door. Only seconds upon unlocking and opening the office door a blur rushed passed her letting out a high pitched squeal.

"Yeah Kuzu-chan" the feminine voice said tackling the male on the couch in as the other stared done impassively at the female hugging him to death. "Hiden what have I told you about bursting into peoples office and glomping others" she said abit sternly at the silver-haired nurse as she gave her an innocent smile, "But I didn't burst into your office, I knocked and you let me in" she said matter-o-factly before going back to snuggling her head into Kakuzu's chest.

Before she knew it she was being pulled by her collar off the older male by Ekira, "Hey put me down bitch!" she yelled and Ekira dropped her on the floor, Hiden whined at the contact of being dropped so harshly, "Hey that was assault!" she accused pointing a finger at Ekira. "No I simply complied with your wishes and put you down" she rebutted watching as Hiden pouted more before standing back up and dusting of her nurses uniform. "So is there a reason you're here" she asked.

"Yeah I almost forgot" she before taking a seat on Ekira's desk, "Is it true what I heard? About the new patient that was brought in last night" she said watching as both doctors looked at each other and back at her, "It all depends what have you heard" she asked her not breaking eye contact. "Nothing really" she said folding her legs, "It's just that when I was outside coming from brake I heard one of the EMS teams talking about one of the new patients. They said something about him being so kind of celebrity" she said sitting back abit, "I tried to visit the patients room but the stupid guards wouldn't let me, saying you told them not to let anyone in with approved clearance" she said with tinges of anger in her voice. "It's true that Ekira told them not to let anyone but doctors and nurses cleared by the chief resident or Ekira herself, but it's for security reasons" Kakuzu said watching as Hiden cocked her eyebrow in curiosity.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door; "Come in" Ekira said the door opened revealing a platinum silver-haired figure standing in the door. "Shishuma, what are you doing here?" Ekira asked as the male came inside shutting the door behind him before making his way to the couch. "I sorry to disturb you, I got here as soon as I got the phone call" he said looking at Ekira's impassive, "Is he…is Sasuke-kun alright?" he said sadness note well hidden in his voice.

"He's stable but…" she said watching as Shishuma looked at her signs of worry present, "'sigh', but he does have some memory problems" she said as the sad male dropped his head, "He'll be fine you big baby, his health is in no danger, all he needs is some rest" she said folding her arms, Shishuma took a tissue out of his pocket wiping a few tears from his. "Anyway we'll talk about the matter later, until than not a word of this leaves this room, got it" she said sternly hearing the others confirm to secrecy, "Spread the word to the staff if they value their jobs they will keep quiet" both Hiden and Kakuzu both nodded before heading back to work leaving her and Shishuma alone. Ekira went over to her worried friend placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Sasuke will be fine" she said trying to comfort him and within minutes Shishuma was hugging her letting his tears sink into her jacket as she wrapped arm around his back to comfort him.

"Come on I'll take you to go see him" she said leading him out of her office locking it, before they made their way down to the east wing to Sasuke's room. In his room Sasuke was still awake, he had managed to remove himself from bed and was now standing in front of the window that separated him from the glistening city outside shimmering under the moonlight, the city glowed from the lights the illuminated from the many buildings which seemed to touch the skyline.

Sasuke's eyes looked with much curiosity and wonder like a child seeing the outside world for the first time. So lost in his own amazement he didn't hear the door open, two figures entered inside looking at the male as he stared entwined out at the city.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard a voice call out, the name sounded familiar to him. He slowly turned around looking at the two figures that stood on the other side. He remembered the green haired female from earlier, her figure still poised and face stern, but still held comfort to it. The other figure took his breath away; she looked like an angel with her long silver hair that sway below her waist, her cream colored skin that looked soft to the touch, plump full lips that glimmered in the light. She was petit, her form hidden by the coat she was wearing and her eyes were a deep silver color.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, before the other spoke-up. "Now Sasuke, you're supposed to be in bed. You need to rest after being detoxed" she said watching as the dazed male looked at her confusion present on his face. "Is that me…is Sasuke me?" he said with the curiosity of a child, "Yes your name is Sasuke Uchiha" Ekira said watching as Sasuke looked at him. "Sasuke…Uchiha" he said familiarizing himself with the name, "Yes, Sasuke…"My name is ; I'm the one handling your case" she explained, "Whose she?" he said looking at Shishuma who gave him a crushed look than an embarrassed one, "o my Sasuke-kun I can't believe you forgot about me, I mean I know I'm a cute, but still" he said holding his face as he blushed. "Anyway my name is Shishuma, am I'm a boy" he said calmly and excitedly as Sasuke gave him a surprised and stunned face at the others admission, but surprisingly he was okay with him being male.

A blush played on the Uchiha's face as Shishuma gave him a wink making nervous, Shishuma noticed this and found it completely out of character for the usually emotionless Uchiha. "Um…Ekira I thinks there something's wrong with Sasuke-kun" he said worriedly, "Hm, it's a possibility that the memory problem has caused a disturbance to his personality" she said looking at the other male, "It's nothing to be worried about, his personality should return as his memory heals" she said trying to calm the other down.

"Okay but until that day comes I'm going to be here watching over him until he heals" he said in a confident and stern voice, something Ekira rarely saw in the feminine male. "That is if it's alright with you" he said to her watching as she took a deep breath. "Alright I'll make so preparations so you can visit with Sasuke but I have two rules" she said sternly as the other male looked at her. "Number one you cannot tell anyone he's here ", she said watching as he nodded his head in agreement, "and second; if anyone ask you about him, you know nothing" she said with an even sterner tone as he nodded his head quickly.

"I need finish my rounds and I'll be back keep him company until I get back" she said before leaving the two alone. Sasuke was now back looking out the window memorized by the lights, Shishuma made his way so that he stood next to the Uchiha curious and a bit doubtful of his personality. "The lights are beautiful aren't they" he said trying to start a conversation with his friend, "Yeah, there so bright" he said happily something he had not heard in a long time. "Do you see that big stream of lights over there" he said pointing to a large stream of lights that sparkled across the bay. Sasuke nodded his head, "Those lights are all part of the fashion district where I work, it also has a wide variety of clubs too!" he said giving Sasuke one of his happiest smiles.

"So you're a fashion designer?" he said curiously, "Yeah, but sometimes I work part time as a waitress at my friends bar from time to time" he said resting his chin on folded hands. "I swear I would go crazy if I had to be stuck in a hospital for this long" he said moving so he sat away from the window, "I think I'd lose my mind!" he said in an overly dramatic voice.

"But, I'm just glad you're alright" he gave Sasuke a sweet smile making the other blush and turn away from the other. Maybe losing his memory wasn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

What's Love Got to do with it: Chapter 3 Looking in the Pieces of the Mirror

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha City, inside the highly decorated home of Shishuma in one of the master bedrooms, a body rested under a large quilted blanket. Raven hair splayed across a mound of pillows, as soft breaths escaped his lips. A figure snuck into the room, smiling at the sleeping figure, before quietly closing the door letting the other get their sleep.

Shishuma made his way into the sterling silver kitchen area, with marble countertops and a chrome finish. Taking out a few things from the fringe and some pots from the cabinets, the silver haired host began making breakfast for his guest. Cracking a few eggs and putting some toast in the toaster he decided to keep it simple and fix him some toast, eggs, and bacon, finished off with a cup of orange juice. Putting the food on a tray he carried it back up to Sasuke's bedroom. Balancing the tray he opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke already up. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" he said happily capturing the raven hairs attention, Sasuke smiled and said good morning to him. Shishuma sat the breakfast down on the nightstand next to the bed, "So Sasuke-kun did you sleep well?" he asked the raven who nodded his head in a yes. "Um…thank you for letting me stay here. I feel bad though, I hope I'm not intruding" he said a sad tone present in his voice.

"No problem at all! I enjoy company!" he said in a cheerful tone, "Now you eat up, I've order some clothes for you and they should be here later tonight" he said watching as Sasuke bit of a piece, "Oh you're going to look so cute Sasuke-kun!" he gleamed almost skipping out of the bedroom, leaving Sasuke to eat his breakfast. Once back in the kitchen he began putting the dishes in the dishwasher and wiping up the mess from the breakfast.

After cleaning up the kitchen and taking a nice shower, Shishuma and Sasuke headed to buy some new clothes. During the car ride Shishuma tried striking conversation with Sasuke about cloths to pick out for him. They car ride ended at a studio like building, with five floors leading up. After parking his car in the studio garage, he and Sasuke made their way into the building. Once inside Sasuke looked around at the colorful office space, flowers and exotic paintings decorated the hallways and rooms of the large building. Using the elevator they reached the top floor of the highly decorated place, Sasuke found himself surrounded by various and fashionably designed clothing.

Various shades and colors clustered Sasuke's eyes, as he stood dazed and amazed at the many outfits in the room. "Welcome Sasuke-kun! This is my design studio!" he said in a happy, sing song tone almost making Sasuke sweat-drop, but he smiled none the less. "Okay let's get you some new clothes. I was thinking something black and blue, some form fitting jeans and a nice bottom up shirt. Oh, and I think we should add some color to your wardrobe while we're at it", as he continued to go through different ideas and clothes all day Sasuke tried on different clothing, various styles and outfits.

As they sky began to draw dark, he and Sasuke packed up the outfits into the silver haired males house and headed back home. Back in the large living area, Shishuma was busy putting clothes in Sasuke's closet, while the raven haired male was taking a bath down the hall. "I have to say this is some of my best work. Sasuke will look so wonderful in these outfits", he said putting the rest of the close in the closet.

In the bathroom Sasuke sat in the bubble filled tub, as bubbles floated throughout the cream colored room. Sasuke looked around admiring the many bottles and colorful décor of the room, suddenly there was a knock on the door making him almost jump out of his tub. "Sasuke I'm just checking to see if you're almost done. I left some night clothes on your bed and dinner will be ready when you get finished", he said and Sasuke listened as the footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Leaving the soothing embrace of the tub Sasuke stepped out and let the water drain at watching as the water disappeared down until nothing remained except small bits of soap suds. Grabbing a towel and drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his frame. Going to the sink looking into the large mirror set over the porcelain and silver fixtures and as he wiped the steam away from the glass texture, Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. Staring at his features he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right, he wished he could remember, but at the same time he wondered if he should remember.

Leaving his thoughts in the back of his head, he left from the bathroom and headed to his room. Shishuma was downstairs making dinner for him and Sasuke when suddenly he heard the sound of doorbell. Wiping his hands on his apron the silver headed host seemed to skip happily to the door, "Hello" He chided happily before his happiness quickly became a frown at the visitors standing outside his door.


	4. Chapter 4

What's Love Got to do With It; Chapter 4: Wedding Bell Blues

"So what brings you by, Lascivious", the silvered haired male said as he and his visitor sat in the living room.

"Ah Shirubākuīn, can't an old friend stop by for a visit" the purpled haired male said as his violet eyes looked into calm silver ones.

Shirubākuīn lidded his eyes a bit giving the other a small smile, "True, but still…you usually don't come around unless you have some kind of gossip to spread" he said as the other leaned coolly against his hand sucking sinfully on his purple painted nail.

"Hn, you know me so well" he said with a sing song voice, crossing his legs folding his hands on his thin legs, "True, gossip are like insects that buzz around the ears of all that will hear and try as they might to shoo them away gossip all ways finds away to tunnel in peoples ears " he said licking his lips, " Me I am the spider that captures those delectable little bugs in my web and suck the delicious secrets from their fragile bodies" he giggled as the other sweat-dropped at the others statement as he watched the male come down from his high.

"So…what secrets have you 'sucked' this time?" Shirubākuīn asked as purple eyes seemed to light up, "Well one of my darlings has brought me the most delicious piece of gossip and I thought why not share this new with one of my closet friends" he cooed as the other blinked in both confusion and worry. Usually when the other wanted to 'share' any piece of gossip with anyone, he knew the news had something to do with the other, which was never good.

"I can see by that look you're dying to know, so here's the scoop" he said pulling out his little purple and black book turning the hand size book to a certain page.

"According to 'Queen Bee', my source, their shop is swamped with tones of orders. Apparently all the clients that came into their shop and hired them to supply a load of flowers." He said with a smirk, "It would seem some very successful and influential figures are having weddings in the up in coming months." He said as Shirubākuīn blinked a few times.

"Hm, I must admit this is very interesting" he said as the other gave a look of shock, "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course, truth be told my shop has been busy with orders for wedding dresses and suites" he admitted and the other scratched his check playfully.

"I know what you mean" he cooed, "My lingerie shops have been busy as well. Apparently a lot of brides are thinking of their honeymoons early. Whoa it's so deliciously scandalous on what some of the orders I'm getting" he said happily as the other sweet dropped.

'Same Lascivious' he thought

"So Lascivious, wet my curiosity" he gave a sultry look toward the other, "What's so special about a few weddings? I mean I've done so many high wedding they all look the same"

"Well my dear dragonfly" he smirked, "What's so special is 'who' is planning these weddings" he started before pulling a list out of nowhere, skimming through the many names.

"Tell me, Shirubākuīn, does the name Uchiha Itachi ring any bells" he said and silvers eyes widened at the mention of that man's name. Lascivious could see the others hand tremble and his teeth clinch behind thin lips.

Suddenly a soft chuckle escaped the others lips, as the purple haired guest watched coolly as the other began to left out low, yet somewhat manic laughs turning back into softer chuckles.

"I wonder…" he looked back calming himself down, "Have you told anyone else this little piece of information" he asked as the other gave a quaint nod.

"Naturally" he admitted calmly. "I made a quick stop by the hospital before I came here. Apparently my news of this 'blessed' union is well known between a couple of faces at the hospital" he said watching the others reactions, "It would seem that Hiden had a run in of the blushing bride a few days ago where she works and told the Head of the Medical Staff Ekira" he said and Shirubākuīn looked at the other waiting to see what else the other had to say.

"Now here's the juicy part, you remember Hiden's cousin right?"

Yes, he remembered the silvered haired woman's equally rude and somewhat identical cousin. He also remembered the time the male destroyed his new line of white outfits preforming one of his rituals. He and her are banned from his studio until this very day.

"I'll take that as a yes and I'm sure you remembered his boyfriend"

"Yes, Kakuzu was it, why? Oh I know there finally tying the knot!" he said only to receive a shake of the others head, "Nope, it would seem the two broke up a year ago and have since moved on" he said and the other looked in disbelief, "It would seem Hidan was enjoying life's most sinful pleasure and got himself a side project to work on"

"You mean he had an affair?"

"Yep, it's true" he gave a small smirk, "And do you know the name of the man he cheated with?" he said as the other waited with anticipation for the answer.

"Recognize the name Uchiha Itachi" he said and he watched for the second time of the night the silver haired male eyes widen in shock and his mouth fell agape

"And if my memory serves me right Itachi was the one who stole the lover of someone very particular. His younger brother to be exact" he said with a even voice but he could still feel the despair and loathing dripping off the other.

"Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up" he said rising from the chair as he watched the other try and compose himself, "You may or may not know this but we have the same goals" he stated as the other turned to face the other, "There are some people on this list who stepped into the wrong web and stepped on too many of the queen spiders babies" he said and the other just blinked.

"Well I hope we have time to chat again sweetie" he said walking up to the other and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"Goodnight" he said as he walked to the front of the house, as the door closed Shirubākuīn flipped his hair at the others departure.

"Things are becoming more interesting everyday" he chuckled turning off the lights before heading to bed.

As he predicted the following weeks were monster on his nerves. His shop was swamped with brides demanding this dress, hating that, and there were times when a cat fight broke out over a particular gown two or more brides wanted. It was terrible. It was a Saturday night, Sasuke was at the hospital right now, and Shirubākuīn was having a moment right.

"I swear if I hear one more of those bitchy brides complain about their dress I'm going to go ballistic!" he said massaging his temples. Just then a woman with short blond hair passed him another glass. Happily he took it drinking the sweet liquid.

"You think you have problems" a voice said, it belonged to a person with short black haired figure who sat on the island couch, "Try dealing with a bunch of brides screaming 'No I told you I want red roses not chrysanthemums!' today I had a client destroy a beautiful bouquet I spent weeks working on. Then they had the nerve to say my flowers were limp and colorless" they said, "I show them color, when I take my fist and beat them black and blue!"

"Pass me the wine"

"Oh please your problems don't begin to stack up to mine" some else said, it was the blond haired female, "You try being the wedding the wedding coordinator. All day I've had someone yelling at me, asking me if the weather will be perfect, or to make sure the right birds ordered, and I think one of them made one of chefs cry when he told them they couldn't make a cake out of ramen. Who makes a cake out of noodles!" they sighed taking the bottle and taking a huge gulp.

"I have to spend the day with them listening bitch and moan over the smallest detail" she said rubbing one of her temples.

"I know dear and I thank you for helping us with all this, I promise I'll double your pay after this" Shirubākuīn said

"Triple it and it's a deal" she said and the other nodded

"So out of all the brides we've worked with who do you think is the worst?" someone in the group asked.

"Well Hanī, I think the worst is Hiden" Lascivious said taking another sip of wine, "I swear if he wasn't my girlfriends cousin I burst his wedding dreams, like a spider when it sticks its fangs into its victim poising them before sucking the sweet juices, leaving nothing but a shriveled corpse!" the others looked at the other

"I swear those references of yours are really starting to disturb me" Shirubākuīn said as everyone else nodded

"Whatever, what about you guys?"

"Well the worst I've had to deal with is a between these two brides. One was some blond, green eyed brat who not only criticized every flower I showed them, but not only that they had the audacity to upset my little worker bee's"

"Who's the other person?"

"O this one was a real jewel; all I did was make a comment about that he reminded me of one of my pet bees. You know because he has gold hair and he was wearing black clothing. He goes off on a rant and almost bites my head off." He said sipping more wine before pouring another glass.

"You've been pretty quiet Shirubākuīn, your turn to spill" Hanī said as the silver head male shrugged and began to think.

"I don't know, when it comes to the dress each one is a nightmare in itself" he commented sipping another drop of wine, "Each and every one of those brides want a perfect dress down to the very last stich. First the dress is perfect, then they call and they want the color changed, the length shortened, or god forbid they want you to re-due the entire dress in an impossible time. My designers are tired from remaking dresses" he sighed remembering all the dresses that he still had to alter.

"I pray these heading hurry and end" Hanī said and the others agreed

"I'll drink too that!"

"Yes God"

"Before I forget, I was wondering if I could take a look at this clients wedding gown" he said looking at Shirubākuīn, "I need to make sure, 'the flowers complements my clients figure' and that the colors match with the bouquet" Hanī asked and the other nodded.

"Sure. No problem" he smiled, "Which client is it" he asked as the other began to think

"Let's see…if I remember correctly" he scratched his cheek before snapping his finger in realization, "I believe his name was…Sosuke Aizen" he said and suddenly the sound of cracking could be heard.

Looking over the three males watched as the blond female had broken the wine glass in pieces, small specs of blood dripping to the fabric below.

"Ah! S-Shinjiku! Your hand!", Shirubākuīn cried before suddenly backing away when he felt the deadly aura dripping from the blond haired female.

"What was that name you just said" she said her words dripping with malice as Hanī shivered at the other tone.

"Um-m A-Aizen…Sosuke Aizen" he repeated trying to hold his composure as the others eyes began to gleam as a spark ignited in them.

The three males watched the female waiting in awkward silence as she just sat there.

"Um Shinjuku…are you okay?" Shirubākuīn asked as the female suddenly looked at him nodding slowly, "Fine" she said. Not wanting to press the issue, she was really starting to frighten him.

"Okay I'll say it" Lascivious said, "What's the deal with this Aizen. I mean sure he's a brilliant, billionaire with a cool and sophisticated and hand…SOME!" Lascivious screamed before he was knocked to the floor unconscious; Shinjuku had thrown the now empty wine bottle hard at the male.

The other two remained quite not wanting to end up like the male on the floor. The female silently moved her hair from her face.

"Anymore wine?" she said calmly as the other two fell out in exhaustion as the female took another sip of her wine.

-to be continued-


End file.
